That stupid winky face
by Sourdirewolf
Summary: Tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando regreses. OneShot.


Antonio no podía estar más aburrido que nunca, era la última hora de escuela y todos alrededor del español también estaban irritados. Estaban en clase de Matemáticas, Antonio no tenía ningún problema con la materia, era el profesor lo que lo aburría, pues era muy extraño, la mayoría del tiempo solo les daba un par de hojas con ejercicios pero nunca explicaba nada, seguido de eso se mantenía sentado en su escritorio el resto de la hora sin decir nada.

El ojiverde estaba sentado hasta el fondo del salón, sobre su mesa descansaban las hojas con ejercicios matemáticos y su lápiz. Estaba realmente aburrido, sus mejores amigos, Francis y Gilbert no compartían esa clase con él, lo cual detestaba mucho y aun así no había realmente mucha gente con la que pudiera conversar.

Sin darle más tiempo de pensar en otra manera para distraerse, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, soltando un suspiro de alivio rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero.

**(1) Nuevo Mensaje**

¡Un mensaje de Lovino! Por un momento había olvidado que su novio italiano no había asistido a la escuela, probablemente estaba enfermo pero el italiano acostumbraba a despertarse muy tarde y era razón era más convincente que la anterior, había tenido una cita con el ayer y podría jurar que Lovino se encontraba realmente bien. Antonio sabe de buena fuente eso.

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante las memorias de ese día y se decidió a leer el mensaje.

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando regreses._

Preocupado por la ausencia de su novio, Antonio le había mandado un mensaje horas atrás, diciéndole que lo visitaría. Una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios mientras le escribía una respuesta al castaño.

_¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata? ;)_

Le sorprendía que Lovino hiciera sorpresas para él, usualmente Antonio era el romántico en la relación. ¿Tal vez había faltado a la escuela para planear la sorpresa? Antonio seguía sonriendo y sentía su corazón latir muy rápido. Pocos minutos después el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Otro mensaje.

_Olvídalo._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¿Por qué había cancelado tan repentinamente? Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a teclear en una respuesta.

_Aww. ¿Por qué?_

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él, alzo la vista y pudo ver al polaco acercándose, arrastrando una silla consigo.

"¿Feliks? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún ejercicio?"

Miró de reojo al chico que jugaba con un mechón de su cabellera rubia, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí"

Antonio suspiró derrotado y le entrego el celular al polaco, segundos después este comenzó a vibrar, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

La sonrisa del polaco se hizo más grande y revisó el mensaje por su cuenta.

"¡Yo también quiero leer!" Antonio se apresuró e inclinándose hacia el rubio comenzó a leer por sobre su hombro.

_Cállate, lo arruinaste._

Feliks soltó una risa que rápidamente fue cubierta por su mano y se giró a mirar al español.

"Creí que te había enseñado mejor, Antonio"

El castaño se sonrojo, y mirando hacia otra dirección contesto. "Claramente recuerdo a Elizabeta dándome consejos para conquistar a Lovino y no a ti"

"¡¿De qué hablas?! Yo te di esas fabulosas ideas"

"¿Cuál? No la recuerdo" Contestó el español, alzando una ceja.

"Claro que lo haces" Murmuró distraídamente el polaco mientras tomaba la hoja de ejercicios de Antonio.

"Sabias que querías mis respuestas" Susurro Antonio con una sonrisa. "Ahora dame mi celular, quiero contestarle a Lovino"

El polaco se giró hacia otra dirección, buscando a alguien, sonriendo cuando lo encontró llamó su atención. "¡Toris! Ven aquí, conseguí las respuestas" Trataba de ser lo más discreto, pues Antonio era en realidad un genio para las matemáticas y estaba seguro que todo el salón podría dirigirse hacia ellos en estos momentos, no era como si al profesor le importara.

Antonio suspiro aburrido, esta clase la compartía con Lovino y era su favorita pues tenía muchas oportunidades para besar al italiano indiscretamente.

_¿Cómo?_

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, pronto estaba rodeado por más personas dispuestas a copiar de su trabajo.

"Hey, gracias Feliks" Susurró la húngara, quien al parecer también tenía problemas con la materia.

La castaña se sentó a lado del español, y sin darse cuenta también había tomado el celular de Antonio, revisando sus mensajes.

¡Nadie podía dejarlo solo en estos momentos!

"Bueno siempre supe que Lovino estaría mejor conmigo" Escuchó decir al turco, llenándolo de rabia.

**. . .**

_Ese estúpido _emoticon_._

Fue lo último que envió el italiano, quien estaba seguro de que podría morir por el sonrojo que su cara tenía en estos momentos.

Era inusual que le hiciera sorpresas a Antonio, pero cuando el español contestó de esa manera lo hizo sentir algo inseguro.

Su sorpresa no era _tan_ romántica, ahora tenía miedo que Antonio esperara eso de el en cada sorpresa.

"_Idiota_" Murmuró el italiano, mientras revisaba el nuevo mensaje.

_;(_

Lanzó el celular hasta el rincón más lejano en su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong> (=ヮ=)૭


End file.
